


Maker's Breath You're Beautiful

by CatGomes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGomes/pseuds/CatGomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen has a nightmare and the inquisitor is there for him.<br/>He wants her but they have meetings to attend. Or maybe there is some time after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Breath You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing so if there's any mistakes or some grammar errors let me know. :)  
> Hope you like it <3

He sinks deeper and deeper into the darkness. He's terrified.

Gasping for air, screaming for help. He twists making his sheets drop to the floor.

"Cullen"

_Wha... Who is this?_

"Cullen"

_There it is again._

"Wake up!" He opens his eyes immediately. Taking a few seconds to focus.

"There you are." He sees her watching him with a smile but the concern is still visible on her face.

_She's beautiful!_

He swore he'd never fall in love again, but he fell ... and hard. She came into his crazy world at the worst moment. But it was the best thing it happened to him. He couldn't live without her now. He would go insane, wouldn't last a day with the pain. Just the thought made him sick.

"Are you there my lion?" She says putting a hand on his chest making him snap out of it.

"Sorry love" She gets closer "I was just... you mean the world to me. I need you, always" He says cupping her face.

"I'm right here" he kisses her lips "And don't worry I'll always be here. Right beside you!" She hugs him and kisses his ear.

_**Maker's Breath!** _

A storm seems to rise beneath his skin when she kisses him there.

"I love you!" He says pulling her body closer to his. Feeling her heat, it feels right.

"I love you too darling. But I have to get up... _WE_ have to get up!" She laughs at his obvious disappointment "Don't make that face. I'll visit you as soon the meeting ends. Promise." she says kissing his nose.

She gets out of bed exposing her naked body to the sun light.

" _Maker's Breath woman, you're beautiful_!" She turns her head back and smiles " You wonderful, wonderful being." he kneels in the bed near her, grabs her hips and kisses her neck.

She leans her head back and puts her hands on his neck.

"Don't take too long in the meeting love. Or I'll be forced to go and put you over my shoulder and drag you back to our bed" he whispers into her ear.

Before he has time to react, she turns around and pushes him into the bed. She smiles and starts crawling over him. He tries getting up to kiss her, but she pushes him again.

She takes her time kissing every part of him. Slowly up to his neck.

"Maybe we have some time after all" she laughs playing with his ear.

**Maker forgive me!**


End file.
